


Wedding Time

by TeamLouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamLouis/pseuds/TeamLouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il était adorable, son corps frêle et fragile dans le T-shirt trop grand que je lui avais prêté pour dormir. Le tissu recouvrait le haut de ses cuisses, mais j'apercevais quand même un bout de son caleçon. Cette vue ne m'engeait pas vraiment à rejoindre mon canapé où m'attendaient seulement un duvet et un oreiller. Joie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Time

« -Vous êtes sûrs que je suis bien coiffé ?

-Liam ! »

Il m’exaspérait. Et d’après l’air renfrogné de Niall, mon deuxième meilleur ami, il l’exaspérait aussi. Mais je n’en voulais pas à Liam. C’était un jour spécial pour lui, pour nous aussi. Le jour de son mariage. Je comprenais donc son stress évident et ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Je l’enviais un peu, aussi. Il semblait être tombé sur la perle rare. Quelqu’un de gentil, sensible, romantique. Le seul défaut que je pouvais trouver à Zayn, son futur époux, c’était la vanité. Mais il se complétait tellement à Liam que s’en était même troublant. J’espérais un jour trouver moi aussi mon âme-sœur. Apparemment, Nick, mon ex petit-ami, n’était pas le genre prince charmant. Nous nous étions séparés, il y a trois mois, lorsque je l’avais retrouvé dans mon propre appartement, dans ma propre chambre, dans mon propre lit, dans mes propres draps, avec un parfait inconnu. Anyway. J’aimerais trouver la personne qui me correspond vraiment.

Je sortis de mes songes et regardai les yeux brillants de larmes, les mains tremblantes, et la cravate mal nouée de Liam.

« -Liam, calme-toi, dis-je d’un ton que je voulais rassurant. Tu vas gâcher le plus beau jour de ta vie, avec tes conneries, ajoutai-je, resserrant correctement le nœud de sa cravate.

-Harry a raison, Li. Tu es parfait !

-Mais imaginez il me plante devant l’autel ! Ou s’il me dit non !

-Liam ! Laisse-moi t’expliquer quelque chose, tu veux ? Tu aimes Zayn autant qu’il t’aime, cela fait presque trois ans que vous êtes ensemble, et vous allez enfin pouvoir vous unir ! N’est-ce pas magnifique ?

-Si, mais…

-Stop, tais-toi ! le coupai-je. Tu nous soules, et si tu continues comme ça, on va être en retard à la mairie.

-Oui, tu as raison, je…

-J’ai toujours raison ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que l’on se connait ! dis-je avec un sourire étincelant.

-Je t’emmerde. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………............

La cérémonie fut magnifique, tout simplement. Je croyais ne jamais avoir autant pleuré, j’en avais les yeux tout rouges et bouffis. Je cherchais désespérément Niall dans la foule d’invités, qui se pressait autour du buffet pour prendre une coupe de champagne et quelque chose à manger. Je risquais de m’énerver sur cette petite tête blonde, il m’avait promis de rester avec moi durant la soirée, car, à vrai dire, la majorité des invités était de la famille de Zayn.

Je marchai dangereusement à travers les gens, ma coupe de champagne en équilibre entre les doigts. Puis, ce que je redoutais arriva. Je rentrai violement en collision avec quelqu’un et renversai l’intégralité de mon verre sur ma chemise blanche immaculée.

« -Merde, merde, merde, je suis désolé ! »

Je m’apprêtai à répondre et je relevai la tête, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. L’inconnu en face de moi, complètement paniqué, était d’une beauté inouïe. Une mèche châtain couvrait son front, ses yeux étaient grands et d’un bleu profond, surmontés de longs cils épais. Il avait un petit nez retroussé et il gardait un air enfantin, malgré le fait qu’il était d’apparence plus âgé que moi.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta chemise, dit-il d’un air gêné. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, anxieux, et je déglutis avec difficulté. Je ne savais pas s’il se rendait compte de l’érotisme qu’émanait de ce geste. Ou alors, il me draguait ouvertement. N’en demandons pas trop non plus.

« -Ce n’est pas grave, c’est juste une chemise, répondis-je avec un sourire, une fois mes neurones reconnectés à mon cerveau.

-Je ne sais pas, je n’ai pas fait attention, et… »

Il s’arrêta et posa un doigt sur sa bouche, en pleine réflexion.

« -Tu devrais peut-être passer de l’eau sur ta chemise, ça éviterait de tâcher le tissu. Tu sais où sont les toilettes ? »

Sa voix était claires, des intonations aigues, presque féminines. J’aurais bien aimé l’entendre crier mon prénom, mais… Je m’égarais là.

« -Non, je ne sais pas du tout.

-Suis-moi, dit-il, autoritaire. »

Il enroula ses doigts autour de mon poignet et me tira à travers la foule, me faisant descendre un petit escalier en direction des toilettes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

« -Je suis vraiment quelqu’un de maladroit.

-J’avais à peine remarqué, répondis-je ironiquement. »

Il me sourit et essora délicatement les essuie-tout dans le lavabo. Je m’adossai contre le comptoir en face de lui, et regardai maintenant son dos. Ses épaules étaient quelque peu larges, et je devinai qu’il faisait du sport régulièrement. J’apercevais le creux de sa colonne vertébrale sous sa chemise bleue marine. La courbure de son dos laissait apparaître les plus belles fesses qu’il m’ait été donné de voir. J’aurais pu passer des heures à les regarder.

« -Au fait, tu es ? demandai-je soudainement.

-Célibataire, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Je m’étouffai avec ma propre salive, absolument hébété par sa réponse. Je ne m’étais vraiment pas attendu à ça.

« -Mais non ! Je voulais dire, comment tu t’appelles ? m’exclamai-je, en riant.

-Ah. »

Il se retourna pour me faire face, les joues rouges, honteux de sa bêtise. Il s’approcha de moi et passa l’essuie-tout sur ma chemise. L’humidité de l’eau froide qui traversa le tissu pour atteindre ma peau me fit frémir, ou peut-être était-ce la présence de cet Adonis en face de moi.

« -Alors ?

-Je m’appelle Louis Tomlinson. Et toi ? demanda-t-il, en appuyant plus fort sur mon torse, s’assurant de ne laisser aucune trace de champagne.

-Harold Styles. Mais je préfère qu’on m’appelle Harry. Tu es de la famille de Zayn ?

-Son meilleur ami, pour être exact.

-Je ne me souviens pas t’avoir vu à la cérémonie.

-Je n’y étais pas. J’ai crevé sur la route, en fait. J’ai roulé pendant cinq kilomètres avec un pneu crevé. Je ne t’explique même pas l’horreur. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais rentrer cette nuit. Bref. Et toi, tu es le meilleur ami de Liam, c’est ça ?

-Oui, comment tu le sais ? demandai-je, curieux.

-Zayn m’a beaucoup parlé de toi. Enfin, avant, quand on habituait ensemble. Avant qu’il n’emménage avec Liam, soupira-t-il. »

Ma chemise était toute propre maintenant, elle était juste mouillée, mais je n’avais pas très envie de partir. Il semblait que Louis non plus, puisqu’il jeta l’essuie-tout à la poubelle avant de venir s’asseoir sur le comptoir, près de moi.

« -Toi aussi, ton meilleur ami te manque ? le questionnai-je.

-Oui, un peu. Attention, je suis très heureux pour lui, mais je me sens seul dans notre appartement.

-Personnellement, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je trouve qu’ils sont un peu jeunes pour se marier, non ? »

Louis réfléchit longuement, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. J’admirais maintenant son profil, l’angle prononcé de sa mâchoire, les plis au coin de ses yeux, sa barbe de trois jours. J’avais envie d’embrasser la peau bronzée de son cou. Inconsciemment, je me rapprochai de lui, mais je me figeai quand il répondit enfin.

« -Non, je ne pense pas. Ils sont vraiment amoureux, on s’en fout de leur âge, non ? Tu ne crois pas en l’amour ? me demanda-t-il. »

Il haussa un sourcil quand il me vit si près de lui et je me reculai vivement, gêné.

« -Euh, si, je crois en l’amour. Mais le vrai amour. Je veux dire, je pense qu’on ne peut aimer qu’une seule personne dans sa vie. Les âmes-sœurs, tu vois ? Ca peut paraître stupide, mais j’y crois.

-Ce n’est pas stupide, Harry, vraiment. J’y crois aussi. J’attends la bonne personne, en fait, dit-il avec un sourire. »

C’était étrange, j’avais l’impression de pouvoir tout lui dire, qu’il n’était pas là pour me juger, alors qu’on se connaissait à peine. J’avais envie de tout savoir à propos de lui, sa vie, sa famille.

« -Tu te vois comment dans quelques années, Louis ?

-Eh bien, dit-il, plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche. J’aimerais finir mes études d’art, ouvrir ma propre agence de photographie, acheter une maison avec un petit jardin, trouver l’homme de ma vie et avoir une petite fille !

-Oh, tu aimerais avoir des enfants ? demandai-je en souriant.

-Tellement ! J’ai quatre petites sœurs, donc je m’y connais, rit-il.

-Ah, c’est… »

La porte des toilettes s’ouvrit à la volée, me coupant dans ma phrase, et Niall se précipita à l’intérieur.

« -Putain, Harry, ça fait trois heures que je te cherche ! s’énerva-t-il, avant de remarquer la présence de Louis. Euh, je ne vous dérange pas, j’espère ?

-Non, j’étais juste en train de parler avec Louis. Tu sais, le meilleur ami de Zayn ? »

Un sourire illuminé barra le visage de Niall et il courut vers nous, avant de faire une bise claquante à Louis.

« -Ah oui ! Enchanté, Louis ! Je suis Niall, le meilleur ami de Liam et Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous interrompre, les gars, mais les mariés vous cherchent, on va manger là. Je crois qu’on est à la même table en plus, c’est cool, non ? On pourra faire connaissance ! termina-t-il d’un air enjoué. »

Louis et moi nous sourîmes, complices. La soirée ne faisait que commencer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Petit résumé de cette soirée de fou. Il était approximativement 04h00, je tombais de fatigue, ma tête reposant sur le bras de Louis. Lui continuait de parler énergiquement avec Niall. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour parler encore, après tout ce qu’on s’était raconté, j’avais la langue sèche et la bouche hors d’usage. J’avais les jambes en coton, je savais à peine si je pouvais tenir debout. Et l’alcool n’y était pour rien. Le brouhaha incessant des invités, les basses de la musique, le rire cristallin de Louis me berçaient tout doucement. Je sentis la tête de Louis plus proche de la mienne, et je pensais lui faire mal, depuis le temps que j’étais appuyé contre son bras, le sang ne devait certainement plus circuler dedans. Je sentis son nez jouant avec mes boucles et ses lèvres frôlant ma tempe.

« -Harry ? chuchota-t-il.

-Hum ?

-J’adore cette chanson.

-Hum. »

Je relevai la tête, plus attentif à la musique qui passait. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne sachant pas vraiment comment interpréter ses paroles.

« -Viens danser, Harry.

-Tu m’as déjà trainé sur la piste de danse au moins vingt fois ! Je suis fatigué, me plaignis-je.

-Harry, s’il te plait.

-Louis, c’est un slow ! »

Il se leva brusquement, avant d’appuyer ses deux mains sur mes cuisses, puis d’approcher sa bouche de mon oreille.

« -J’ai envie de danser un slow avec toi, Harry, murmura-t-il. Je t’en prie, viens. »

Il se redressa et me tendit la main, je n’avais d’autre choix que de l’accepter. Il me tira sur la piste de danse, et je vis le regard plein d’étoiles de Liam par-dessus l’épaule de Zayn. Il me sourit et moi, je stressais. J’avais l’impression que ma vie allait changer en moins d’une seconde. Mon cœur s’emballa et mes mains devinrent moites.

« -Louis, je ne sais pas danser.

-Calme-toi, Harry, me rassura Louis, posant une main sur ma joue. Suis mes pas, d’accord ? »

J’hochai la tête et il passa ses bras autour de mon cou, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. J’entourai sa taille de mes bras et le rapprochai de moi, le pressant contre mon corps.

Le rythme de la musique nous entrainait doucement, et je suivais avec attention chacun de ses pas, de peur de marcher sur ses pieds. Mes doigts étaient crispés sur le bas de sa chemise et j’étais dans l’incapacité de calmer mes tremblements. Je ne savais pas ce que j’avais, la proximité de son corps contre le mien me gênait, en particulier le contact de ses hanches contre mon bas-ventre.

« -Harry, détends-toi, dit Louis.

-Je suis détendu, rétorquai-je, faisant celui qui gère absolument la situation.

-Arrête, ne me prends pas pour un con, on dirait que tu as un bâton dans le cul, rit-il.

-Chic. 

-Oh, Harry, c’était tellement facile aussi ! »

Son souffle chaud contre ma nuque me força à me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement. Je me sentis soudainement en confiance. Mais doigts lâchèrent enfin sa chemise et se pressèrent sur le bas de son dos, peut-être un peu trop bas. Je sentais le battement de son cœur contre ma poitrine et je posai mon front sur le sommet de sa tête. Je fermai les yeux et humai ses cheveux, appréciant l’odeur délicate de fraise qui s’en dégageait. Je ressentais un lien étrange entre Louis et moi, un lien que je ne pouvais expliquer, mais il était là, désireux, fort, incompréhensif. Je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures et j’avais pourtant l’impression que cela faisait des années qu’il faisait partie intégrante de ma vie. J’avais l’impression qu’il était cette part de moi que je cherchais depuis toujours. J’en avais envie, depuis la seconde où je l’avais vu. Et même si j’étais sur le point de faire une connerie, je préférais tenter que de laisser l’ambigüité s’installer entre nous.

« -Louis ? murmurai-je à son oreille. »

Il releva la tête et je le vis hausser un sourcil interrogateur, et avant même qu’il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes avec une simple pression. Ses lèvres étaient douces et charnues, avec un léger coup de champagne. Alors que j’allais approfondir notre baiser, il se recula rapidement et me regarda d’un air gêné.

« -Euh, écoute, Harry, je ferais mieux d’y aller. »

Il commença à se diriger vers notre table pour récupérer ses affaires, mais je le retins par le poignet et fis pivoter son corps vers moi.

« -Attends, Louis ! Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je n’aurais pas dû. »

Il n’osa pas relever la tête cette fois-ci et regarda fixement ses chaussures.

« -Ecoute, Harry, ce n’est pas ça le problème. J’en avais envie aussi, mais…euh, c’est juste, euh… Je ne suis pas pour les coups d’un soir, c’est tout. 

-Arrête, je ne suis pas quelqu’un comme ça. Je te respecte trop, et je ne pensais pas à mal en t’embrassant. Regarde-toi aussi, tu es trop mignon, dis-je, souriant en voyant le rouge sur ses joues malgré le peu d’éclairage. Après, libre à toi de partir, mais je te rappelle que ta voiture a un pneu crevé, et qu’il te sera difficile de trouver un taxi à cette heure, achevai-je.

-Alors, qu’est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda-t-il, relevant la tête, un sourire en coin.

-Viens chez moi. Juste une nuit. Je me tiendrais bien, je te promets ! Je dormirais sur le canapé et tu pourras dormir dans ma chambre. Je te raccompagnerai demain chez toi, d’accord ? Je t’en prie, Louis, dis oui. »

Louis sembla réfléchir, ou bien il souhaitait me faire languir, je ne savais pas. Il me sourit et se rapprocha un peu plus.

« -Pour commencer, je vais aller faire pipi, parce que ma vessie ne tient plus. Ensuite, j’irai dire au revoir à Niall, lui dire combien j’ai été ravi de faire sa connaissance. Puis, j’irai embrasser les mariés, leur dire combien je suis heureux pour eux, leur souhaiter tous mes vœux de bonheur. Et enfin…

-Oui ? demandai-je, impatient.

-Eh bien, nous irons chez toi. »

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

« -Ca va ? Tu es bien installé ? demandai-je, m’appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte. »

Il me sourit, assis sur la couette de mon lit. Il était adorable, son corps frêle et fragile dans le T-shirt trop grand que je lui avais prêté pour dormir. Le tissu recouvrait le haut de ses cuisses, mais j’apercevais quand même un bout de son caleçon. Cette vue ne m’engeait pas vraiment à rejoindre mon canapé où m’attendaient seulement un duvet et un oreiller. Joie.

« -Dis, Harry, tu n’aurais pas de l’aspirine, s’il te plait ? demanda-t-il, en grimaçant.

-Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Louis ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? m’inquiétai-je aussitôt.

-Non, non, ça va. Je me suis cogné contre la table tout à l’heure, et je me suis fait mal au dos. »

Il me lança un regard confus et je me rapprochai de lui, avant de m’agenouiller sur le matelas.

« -Où exactement, Louis ? »

Il me tourna brusquement le dos et je me vexai, avant qu’il ne relève son T-shirt pour désigner le bas de son dos. Je pouvais distinguer le début d’un hématome se former sur sa peau.

« -Ici ? demandai-je, appuyant à l’endroit qu’il me montrait. »

Il tressaillit et geignit, son dos s’arquant sous la douleur.

« -Excuse-moi, Louis.

-Ce n’est rien, dit-il d’un ton rassurant.

-Je pourrais peut-être, enfin, je ne sais pas, comme tu veux. »

Il tourna son visage vers le mien et j’aurais juré voir une étincelle de désir dans ses yeux. Il hocha doucement la tête, les joues rougissant lorsqu’il enleva son T-shirt. Je détournai le regard rapidement, ayant soudainement peur de me retrouver face à son corps de rêve. Il s’allongea sur le ventre, passant ses bras sous l’oreiller, avant de reposer sa tête dessus. Durant une fraction de seconde, je ne savais pas quoi faire, le masser en restant à côté de lui, ou en m’asseyant sur l’arrière de ses cuisses. J’optai finalement pour la deuxième option, et je pouvais enfin admirer cette magnifique vue qui s’offrait à moi. Son dos était bronzé, comme le reste de son corps, et sa peau était brûlante lorsque je posai mes mains dessus.

« -Harry, tu as les mains froides, se plaignit-il, se tortillant sur le matelas. »

Je ne relevai pas la remarque et me concentrai sur mon massage, mes doigts faisant de petits cercles sur ses muscles endoloris. Je le sentais détendu sous moi, et je faisais un effort surhumain pour ne pas me focaliser sur la chaleur qui parcourait mon corps pour arriver à mon aine.

Et surtout, il ne fallait absolument pas que mes yeux se posent sur la magnifique paire de fesses moulée dans son caleçon noir et… Je pris une profonde inspiration, mes doigts se crispant sur sa peau. J’entendais sa respiration s’accélérer et ses gémissements semblaient être étouffés par l’oreiller. A mon plus grand regret, je sentis une certaine partie de mon anatomie se réveiller. Je me relevai un peu, de manière à ce que mon entrejambe ne touche plus ses cuisses. Mes mains remontèrent le long de ses flancs et il se tortilla de façon énergique.

« -Harry, tu me chatouilles !

-Vraiment ? »

Je redescendis mes mains, refaisant le même mouvement, et il riait, se tordant sous mes doigts. Mes mains remontèrent le long de son dos jusqu’à ses épaules. Les petits cheveux de sa nuque étaient hérissés et j’approchai mes lèvres de son cou pour y déposer un petit baiser. Il ne rit plus et gémit, avant de décoller sa bouche de l’oreiller.

« -Harry, haleta-t-il, arrête. »

Je m’exécutai et roulai sur le côté, croisant les jambes pour qu’il ne remarque pas mon érection.

« -Ca va mieux ? demandai-je, caressant son bras du bout des doigts.

-Beaucoup mieux. Tu as des doigts de fée, rit-il, frissonnant sous mon toucher. »

Il tourna son visage vers moi et me regarda avec intensité, avant de se rapprocher de moi, posant son menton sur ma poitrine.

« -Harry ? murmura-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-J’ai envie que tu m’embrasses encore. »

Je souris et passai une main dans ses cheveux, l’attirant à moi pour l’embrasser doucement. Je retrouvai à mon plus grand plaisir le goût sucré de ses lèvres. Il s’allongea sur moi, mais j’inversai les positions en le reversant sur le dos, sans lâcher ses lèvres. Ma langue glissa sur sa lèvre inférieure et Louis ouvrit docilement la bouche, je pus enfin le goûter pleinement. Sa langue osa toucher la mienne délicatement, et je sentis la timidité à travers notre baiser. A bout de souffle, je me reculai et je vis ses yeux assombris d’excitation.

« -Touche-moi, supplia-t-il. »

Ce fut un plaisir pour moi de satisfaire sa supplication, et je posai mes mains sur son torse, appréciant la dureté de ses tétons sous mes paumes. Il soupira d’exaltation et je voulais entendre ce son encore et encore. J’appuyai mes lèvres sur la peau fragile de son cou, faisant ressortir la pointe de ma langue, avant que mes dents ne prennent le relais. Il gémit lorsque ma bouche descend sur ses clavicules pour y laisser une morsure d’amour.

« -Tu es vraiment sensible, Lou, murmurai-je contre sa peau.

-Ne dis pas que ça ne te plait pas, gémit-il, ses doigts s’affairant à retirer les boutons de ma chemise.

-Je n’ai jamais dit ça, répondis-je, revenant à ses lèvres pour l’embrasser. Alors, Louis, qu’en est-il des coups d’un soir ? demandai-je, donnant délibérément un coup de bassin pour que mon érection rencontre la sienne. »

Il se cambra et je sentis un courant d’air froid sur ma peau lorsqu’il fit tomber ma chemise sur mes bras. Une décharge électrique parcourut ma colonne vertébrale quand il releva la tête pour embrasser mon torse. D’un geste rapide, ma chemise rejoignit le sol.

« -Je pense pouvoir faire une exception ce soir, haleta-t-il contre ma peau. »

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et le rallongeai doucement contre les oreillers pour terminer la tâche que je me devais d’accomplir. Ma bouche ouverte trainait sur son torse, laissant un chemin humide, et j’arrivai enfin à son ventre, endroit que je trouvais insupportablement sexy chez lui.

Les courbes de son corps étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Il n’était pas le genre d’hommes bodybuildé et c’est ce que j’aimais chez lui. Le naturel de son corps et non le superficiel.

Je pus enfin me délecter du goût de sa peau et je sentis ses abdominaux se contracter lorsque ma langue tourna autour de son nombril. Puis, ma bouche descendit plus bas et déposa des baisers fiévreux sur ses cuisses ouvertes rien que pour moi. Ses hanches s’avancèrent involontairement et je plaquai une de mes mains sur le bas de son ventre pour lui faire cesser tout mouvement. Ses gémissements emplissaient la pièce silencieuse et ces sons me rendaient plus dur encore, comprimant mon érection contre les parois de mes vêtements.

Je baissai les yeux vers l’objet qui attirait toute mon attention, et je ne pus m’empêcher de gémir d’impatience à cette vue. Je me penchai sur la bosse qui déformait son caleçon et posai ma bouche dessus, le faisant crier mon prénom. Sans plus attendre, je fis glisser son caleçon à ses chevilles, et le froid que je venais de créer le fit frémir.

Timidement, ma langue recueillit le liquide pré-éjaculatoire à l’extrémité de son sexe, appréciant le goût amer et âpre. Je décidai de le faire languir un peu et pressai uniquement ma langue contre la veine principale sur son sexe, sans jamais le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche. Je continuai encore un peu ce petit jeu, pour voir jusqu’où je pouvais aller avant qu’il ne me supplie. Il se tortillait sous moi, et ses doigts se glissèrent dans mes boucles quand je relevai ses jambes contre son torse. Ma bouche se referma sur ses testicules, galbant parfaitement leur forme, et le cri de Louis me fit légèrement sursauter. Ma langue suivit le chemin de ses veines jusqu’à son intimité inviolée. Je plaçai mes mains sur chacune de ses fesses, les écartant suffisamment, puis ma langue caressa cette intimité.

Il se braqua légèrement, visiblement peu habitué à cette sensation, mais un coup de langue sur son sexe suffit à le détendre. Je repris mon activité, enduisant son entrée de salive, avant de pousser la pointe de ma langue en lui. Ma main remonta sur son bas-ventre, et mes doigts le caressèrent, mon pouce glissant sur le gland. Je le sentis se tendre sous moi, et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur mes cheveux, me faisant presque mal. Les bruits de ma langue en lui et ses gémissements me tordaient l’estomac, et je dus faire des efforts considérables pour ne pas gémir à mon tour.

Je délaissai son intimité pour son aine, lapant avidement le V que formait son corps.

« -Harry, s’il te plait, supplia-t-il avec difficulté, son souffle restant bloqué dans sa gorge. »

Mes lèvres se refermèrent finalement sur son sexe, et je débutai un va-et-vient qui le fit crier. Ma langue tourbillonnait autour de cette longueur dure, donnant à chaque centimètre de peau l’attention qu’elle méritait. Je le sentis proche, ses cuisses commençaient à trembler, sa respiration devint laborieuse et son sexe se contractait sous ma langue.

« -Ha… Harry, arrête… »

Il tenta de me faire lâcher prise, tirant mes cheveux, bougeant des hanches pour essayer de se retirer. Détendant ma gorge, je le pris plus profondément dans ma bouche, jusqu’à ce que mon nez touche la pilosité de son pubis, tandis que mes doigts appuyaient sur son périnée, le faisant crier d’exaltation. Je voulais absolument le goûter, goûter sa semence chaude et collante sur ma langue, la sentir couler dans ma gorge.

« -Harry, arrête. Arrête, je t’en prie, pleurnicha-t-il. Je ne veux pas venir tout de suite. »

S’ensuivit un cri de pure jouissance et je le sentis se déverser dans ma bouche. Je me reculai pour avoir son sperme sur ma langue et je gémis à cette sensation, appréciant la saveur de mon œuvre.

« -Harry, viens, haleta-t-il, passant ses doigts sur ma nuque pour m’attirer à lui. »

Je pressai mon corps contre le sien, et le regardai, ses joues rouges, les mèches de cheveux collées sur son front en sueur, ses yeux voilés après son orgasme, les traces de salive sur son ventre et son torse. Sa poitrine se levait beaucoup trop rapidement et sa respiration était sifflante, son souffle chaud contre ma peau.

« -Tu es beau, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres, avant de l’embrasser doucement. »

J’appréciais le contraste de sa peau sur les draps blancs sous lui. J’effleurai ses bras, mes lèvres posées contre son cou, attendant qu’il sorte de son état léthargique. Je sentis sa main entre nos deux corps enlacés et ses doigts se posèrent sur le renflement de mon pantalon, faisant sauter le bouton. Je gémis contre sa peau et je relevai la tête.

« -Harry, j’ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir aller plus loin ? Je veux dire, on peut très bien en rester là, répondis-je d’une voix calme et posée, malgré la contraction de mon sexe à ces mots.

-Hum, ne me dis pas que tu as envie de rester avec une érection sans assouvir ton désir, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, la voix pleine de luxure, glissant une main entre mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Harry, ne m’oblige pas à te supplier.

-De quoi devrais-tu me supplier, Louis ? questionnai-je, feignant l’incompréhension, me mordant la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement lorsque ses doigts exercent une pression sur mon érection douloureuse.

-Harry, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, dit-il avec un sourire qui me sembla être innocent.

-Hum, oui. Mais à vrai dire, te l’entendre dire me rendrait fou, chuchotai-je, me penchant pour laper sa clavicule.

-Tu ne serais pas un peu sadomaso ? rit-il.

-Et encore, répondis-je d’un ton lugubre, tu n’as pas vu ma salle de torture. »

Il étouffa un rire en mordant mon épaule et je ne pus cette fois-ci retenir un gémissement. Sa main quitta mon pantalon et je geignis de frustration. Ses doigts agrippèrent fermement mes cheveux, m’obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Plus besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, notre regard parla pour nous.

Rapidement, j’enlevai mon pantalon et mon caleçon et lui laissai le loisir d’inverser les positions et de m’allonger sous lui, ses dents martyrisant avec habileté mes tétons durs d’excitation. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau.

« -Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demandai-je, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu as un goût de champagne, répondit-il, laissant échapper un petit rire.

-C’est de ta faute aussi, gémis-je, accablé par sa langue humide sur moi.

-Mais si tu y réfléchis bien, Harry, dit-il soudainement, arrêtant toute activité avec ses lèvres, ses dents, sa langue. Si je ne t’avais pas bousculé, je n’aurais jamais renversé ton verre sur ta chemise et on ne se serait peut-être pas rencontré de la même façon. Et je ne serais actuellement pas dans ton lit à m’adonner à toute sorte de choses explicites avec toi ! termina-t-il en souriant. »

Je gémis en guise de réponse, incapable de formuler des phrases cohérentes, et surtout, parce qu’il n’y avait rien à ajouter. Il se pencha à nouveau sur moi, ses lèvres frôlant la ligne de poils bruns sous mon nombril, son souffle chaud taquinant l’extrémité de mon sexe. Il déposa de petits baisers le long de mon érection et je me cambrai, son nez appuyant sur mon sexe sensible.

« -Et tu imagines, dit-il, relevant une nouvelle fois la tête et me frustrant au plus haut point, que si je n’avais pas crevé, j’aurais pu rentrer tranquillement chez moi avec ma voiture, et tu n’aurais pas trouvé cette excuse stupide pour me ramener chez toi.

-Le hasard a bien fait les choses ce soir, répondis-je, riant doucement.

-Je ne crois pas au hasard pour ça, Harry.

-Le destin ? demandai-je d’un air incertain.

-Absolument. »

Je ne pus attendre plus longtemps. J’agrippai ses épaules et les cheveux de sa nuque et l’attirai à moi, bloquant sa taille entre mes jambes. Il gémit lorsque son sexe à nouveau dur rencontra le mien. J’attrapai une de ses mains et je le vis, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche bée, sachant pertinemment ce que je m’apprêtais à faire. Je léchai trois de ses doigts, avant de les porter à ma bouche, les suçant un par un pour les rendre humides. Je gardai le contact visuel, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de contenir ses gémissements. Je relâchai sa main avec un bruit de succion, attendant sa réaction, mais il semblait vouloir me faire languir, me fixant comme un fauve devant sa proie.

« -Oh, Louis ?

-Hum ?

-Tu es sûr de vouloir jouer à ce jeu ? ricanai-je.

-Tu peux me laisser exprimer mon petit côté sadomaso ? Je pense que tu as suffisamment joué avec moi, non ? Alors, laisse-moi m’amuser un peu. »

Un jeu s’installait entre nous, et j’aurais voulu qu’il dure toute la nuit. Le jeu de la patience, de la langueur, de l’érotisme et de la luxure.

« -Je n’ai pas besoin de toi, Louis, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oh, vraiment ? répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Je peux très bien le faire moi-même. »

Avant qu’il n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, je le repoussai avec mon pied et remontai mes jambes contre ma poitrine, tandis que ma main se faufilait entre mes cuisses. Je fermai les yeux, les joues rougissant légèrement en sachant qu’il devait détailler chacun de mes gestes. Mes doigts effleurèrent mon sexe et je gémis quand mes phalanges atteignirent mon intimité.

Je sursautai lorsqu’il saisit mon poignet. Il bloqua mes bras le long de mon corps et écarta rapidement mes jambes, s’installant entre elles. Il appuya ses hanches contre les miennes et sourit quand un gémissement m’échappa.

« -Tu as gagné, Harry, dit-il doucement, avant de m’embrasser. Mais laisse-moi te préparer, termina-t-il, murmurant contre mes lèvres. »

J’hochai la tête, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, réclamant un baiser passionné.

Ses mains caressaient mon torse, mes flancs, mes cuisses, mes fesses. Son index glissa sur mon entrée, et je tressautai, serrant ses cheveux. Il poussa lentement son doigt en moi, je me crispai, mes muscles se tendant sous la douleur.

« -Doucement, murmurai-je, tentant de ne pas montrer l’angoisse dans ma voix. »

Il releva la tête, et me regarda intensément, inclinant son visage jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres touchent mon cou.

« -Chut, Harry, tout va bien, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, chuchota-t-il, à mon oreille. »

Je lui donnais une infinie confiance. Je n’avais pas l’habitude d’être passif et cela faisait de nombreuses semaines que je n’avais pas eu de vrais rapports. Il bougea avec lenteur son doigt en moi, attendant patiemment que je me détende. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour m’étirer. Ses lèvres déposaient une multitude de baisers humides sur ma gorge, et sa main libre caressait le dessous de mes cuisses. Mais la douleur était lancinante et je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler.

« -Louis, j’ai mal…

-Je peux tout arrêter, Harry, tu sais.

-Non, non, continue. Ca va passer.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Louis, s’il te plait… »

Un troisième et dernier doigt, le plaisir remplaçant peu à peu la douleur, des soupirs de contentement sortant de ma bouche, ses dents mordant le lobe de mon oreille. Ma respiration devenait haletante, et mes hanches s’avançaient toutes seules pour plus de contact.

« -Ca va ? demanda-t-il, avant de laper ma jugulaire.

-Lou… Louis… Il faut que tu… J’ai besoin de… Viens… »

Il retira ses doigts et je geignis, plainte rapidement étouffée par ses lèvres et sa langue dans ma bouche. Il se recula, légèrement haletant, les joues rouges.

« -De quoi as-tu besoin, Harry ? dit-il, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. »

Le jeu reprit, c’était à celui qui piègera plus souvent l’autre. J’agrippai ses épaules, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« -Toi, répondis-je tout simplement.

-Mais encore ? murmura-t-il. Sois un peu plus explicite, Harry. »

Je glissai une main entre nos deux corps, saisissant la chair dressée entre ses cuisses.

« -Je veux _ça_. »

Je le sentis se crisper pour retenir un gémissement et il sembla faire un gros effort pour formuler ses phrases.

« -Harry, dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux.

-Je veux que tu me baises.

-Oh, s’exclama-t-il, choqué. Quel vilain mot dans une si jolie bouche. Tu es effronté, jeune Harry, rit-il.

-Pff, tu es trop innocent. Et je ne suis pas si jeune que ça, rétorquai-je, vexé.

-Tu as quel âge, si je puis me permettre ? demanda-t-il, souriant à mon air renfrogné.

-Louis, on s’apprête à… Coucher ensemble et tu me demandes mon âge ?!

-Alors ?

-Dix-neuf ans. Et toi ?

-Vingt-et-un.

-Ah, donc tu te tapes des petits jeunes, pervers ! ris-je, entortillant ses mèches de cheveux autour de mes doigts.

-Tais-toi. Tu es complètement consentant. Et à l’avenir, n’emploie plus jamais le terme _baiser_ en ma présence, ajouta-t-il, collant son corps contre le mien.

-Dois-je comprendre que l’on se reverra ? demandai-je, une once d’espérance dans la voix.

-Hum… Je pense. J’en suis même certain, en fait. Mais en attendant, je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu veux…, dit-il avec un sourire sale, ses hanches venant à la rencontre des miennes.

-Fais-moi l’amour, tentai-je, essayant de ne pas gémir.

-Oui, c’est beaucoup mieux. Et je suis prêt à accepter ta demande, murmura-t-il, claquant chaque syllabe avec sa langue.

-Mais tu ne trouves pas que ça sonne un peu trop romantique ?

-On vient de célébrer le mariage de nos meilleurs amis, à notre tour d’être romantique, non ? »

J’acquiesçai, avant de relever la tête pour quémander ses lèvres. Il s’empara des miennes, sa langue glissant entre elles, nos dents s’entrechoquant. Ses mains m’installèrent plus confortablement contre lui, remontant mes jambes par-dessus ses épaules, soulevant mes hanches pour un meilleur accès. Mes doigts restèrent fermement bloqués contre sa nuque, l’empêchant de quitter ma bouche, même si je le laissai se reculer quelques instants plus tard pour respirer.

« -Harry, haleta-t-il, tu as du lubrifiant ?

-La… table… de nuit… le tiroir…, répondis-je entre deux baisers. »

Il se pencha par-dessus mon corps pour atteindre le tiroir de la table de chevet, en sortant un petit flacon de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Je lui arrachai des mains lorsqu’il commença à déchirer l’emballage.

« -Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne veux pas de ça, répondis-je, catégorique.

-Mais, Harry…

-Non, le coupai-je. Je veux te sentir, toi, pas un bout de latex. Je veux te sentir jouir en moi, Louis… »

Cette dernière phrase eut l’effet d’électrochoc et il se baissa pour m’embrasser avec force, jetant le préservatif au sol. Il attrapa le lubrifiant, mais je lui pris des mains, et il haussa un sourcil interrogateur lorsque j’ouvris la petite bouteille.

« -Je m’en occupe, s’il te plait, murmurai-je. »

Je versai le liquide dans le creux de ma main et saisis son sexe, faisant glisser la substance sur sa longueur. Il sursauta au contact froid, et je lui lançai un regard d’excuses, coupable d’avoir oublié de réchauffer le lubrifiant avant de l’appliquer sur lui.

« -Pardon, dis-je, la voix tremblante. »

Il haussa les épaules, les yeux rivés sur mes doigts le caressant. Il arqua son dos, et sa bouche entrouverte me donnaient envie de mordre ses lèvres. Il bloqua mon poignet et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Arrête ça, Harry. Tu ne voudrais pas que je vienne maintenant, non ? »

Je souris, lâchant son sexe, écartant un peu plus les jambes. Il plaça ses mains sur mes cuisses, avant de se pencher, son érection appuyant contre mon entrée, sa bouche contre la mienne.

« -Prêt ? murmura-t-il. »

J’hochai la tête, fermant les yeux, mes ongles s’enfonçant dans ses épaules. Il me pénétra lentement, doucement, amoureusement, et je me forçai à ne pas me crisper à l’intrusion. J’ouvris mes paupières, pour voir les siennes closes, ses traits contractés, et je savais qu’il faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas me prendre brutalement. Je passai le bout de mes doigts sur son cou, ses joues, son nez, les cheveux sur son front.

« -Regarde-moi. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur moi. Ses mains touchèrent mes hanches, ses bras enroulant ma taille, me rapprochant de son corps.

« -Tu n’as pas mal, Harry ? souffla-t-il contre mon cou. »

Je secouai négativement la tête, parce que c’était vrai, je n’avais pas mal. J’avais l’impression que chacun de mes nerfs était mis à contribution pour mon plaisir. Ma respiration s’emballa le long de sa progression, et je criai lorsque l’os de son pubis toucha mes fesses. Il souffla bruyamment, son érection pleinement satisfaite, et attendis patiemment que je m’habitue à lui.

« -Je peux bouger ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque de désir.

-Non, non, non, j’ai l’intention de m’endormir comme ça. »

Il étouffa un rire et ondula légèrement ses hanches, me faisant soupirer d’exaltation.

« -Tu fais souvent des blagues comme ça à tes amants, Harry ? murmura-t-il, se retirant avant de s’enfoncer à nouveau.

-Non… non… unique… uniquement à toi, grognai-je. »

Mes cuisses serraient sa taille, et mes doigts parcouraient son dos, mes ongles éraflant la peau douce et bronzée. Il imposa un rythme lent et langoureux, et il se retirait presque à chaque fois. J’appuyai mes talons sur ses fesses, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement que je souhaitais plus.

Sa langue retrouva la mienne d’une manière qui était devenue trop familière, ses dents mordant ma lèvre inférieure, nos gémissements étouffés par nos bouches. L’aube n’allait pas tarder à pointer, et toute la pression de la journée était relâchée dans nos gestes, presque brusques. Je sentais son sexe presser contre mes parois, taquinant mes nerfs, son gland frôlant ma prostate lorsqu’il changea d’angle. Des étoiles passèrent devant mes yeux et je mordis violement son épaule pour étouffer mon cri, je sentis le goût du sang sur ma langue.

Son rythme devint rapide, presque trop, et respirer correctement était impossible. Il me regarda se tortiller sous lui, avant d’appuyer une main sur ma gorge.

« -Chut, Harry, calme-toi… »

Sa voix me tranquillisa et je repris le contrôle de mon souffle. Je n’avais jamais ressenti un plaisir aussi intense. Pas même avec Nick. La friction de son ventre contre mon sexe, mes mains moites sur le bas de son dos, ses hanches claquant contre mes fesses à chaque poussée, le bruit de nos gémissements. Je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps dans ces conditions.

« -Lou… Louis, je ne… Je vais… Il faut que je vienne, articulai-je périlleusement. »

Mes cuisses commençaient à trembler et mon ventre se contracta lorsqu’il glissa entre nos deux corps, caressant rapidement mon sexe. Je sentais l’humidité du liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur ma peau.

« -Viens pour moi, bébé… »

C’est tout ce qu’il me fallut pour que mon corps se cambre, le cri de son prénom cassant le silence de la nuit. Il m’embrassa brusquement, jouissant à son tour, son gémissement étouffé par nos langues l’une contre l’autre.

Il s’effondra sur moi, épuisé, haletant. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, régulant mon souffle. Je sentais les battements rapides de son cœur contre mon torse. Il releva la tête, un sourire glissant sur mes lèvres quand il m’embrassa tendrement. Il se retira lentement et nous grimaçâmes à l’hypersensibilité de nos organes. Je sentis sa semence couler entre mes fesses, faisant parcourir tout un frisson de bien-être dans mon corps. Je gémis faiblement quand il se pencha pour lécher le liquide blanchâtre sur mon ventre.

Je me glissai sous les couvertures, ma peau frissonnant à la fraîcheur des draps.

« -Dors avec moi, Harry, dit-il, une pointe d’hésitation dans la voix.

-Non, j’ai vraiment envie de rejoindre mon canapé, là, maintenant, répondis-je ironiquement.

-Pff, t’es con. »

Il me rejoignit sous les couvertures et colla son corps contre le mien, son visage niché dans mon cou, sa main sur le bas de mon dos, nos jambes s’entremêlant. Je jouais avec les cheveux de sa nuque, trempés de sueur, et imbriquai nos deux corps en glissant mon bras autour de sa taille.

« -Tu dis que je suis con, alors que tu m’as appelé _bébé_ il y a à peine cinq minutes, marmonnai-je contre ses cheveux.

-Ah… euh… peut-être… je… euh… ne m’en souviens pas.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que monsieur Louis Tomlinson soit beaucoup moins à l’aise maintenant, ricanai-je, le serrant un peu plus fort.

-C’est bon, j’avoue, je t’ai appelé _bébé,_ mais c’était… euh… vraiment… enfin je…

-J’aime bien, le coupai-je, ne souhaitant pas le gêner davantage.

-Bébé, murmura-t-il, contre mon cou, avant d’embrasser ma peau, me faisant frissonner. Je ne t’ai pas fait mal, j’espère ? demanda-t-il, sa main glissant du bas de mon dos jusqu’à mes fesses.

-Non, c’est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, répliquai-je, touchant du bout des doigts la plaie que mes dents avaient causé sur son épaule.

-Ah ça, on peut dire que tu as été sauvage, Styles, rit-il.

-Et tu n’as pas tout vu, Louis.

-Tu me montreras ? chuchota-t-il.

-Hum, si tu veux.

-Promis ?

-Promis. »

Le silence s’installa entre nous, et je sentais à son rythme cardiaque et à sa respiration qu’il s’endormait.

« -Tu sais, Louis, je pense que le hasard a bien fait les choses ce soir.

-Le destin, Harry. »

Nous sombrons tous les deux lorsque l’aube se lève.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Je m’étais réveillé il y a une heure déjà, j’avais eu le temps de revêtir un caleçon, me laver les dents, enlever les traces d’oreiller de ma figure, checker mes appels et préparer le petit-déjeuner pour Louis. J’avais posé le plateau couvert de viennoiseries, de gâteaux, des fruits, ainsi que deux tasses de thé à la menthe, près du lit.

J’étais à genoux sur le matelas, et regardais attentivement ses traits endormis. Il semblait faible et vulnérable, roulé en boule sous la couette, sa main fermement serrée sur l’oreiller. L’odeur dans la chambre était masculine, forte, un mélange de sperme et de sueur, souvenir de nos ébats.

Je gémis faiblement, me remémorant chacun de ses touchers, chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ses paroles, et ma peau se couvrit de frissons. Je me rendis compte que la chaleur dans la pièce avait beaucoup baissé, je frottai mes bras avant de me faufiler sous les draps, collant mon torse contre son dos. Je posai ma main sur son ventre, et il bougea légèrement, se calant plus confortablement dans mes bras.

« -Tu faisais quoi ? marmonna-t-il, la voix rauque de sommeil.

-Je préparais le petit-déjeuner. Je t’ai réveillé ?

-J’avais froid sans toi, se plaignit-il, se retournant pour me faire face.

-Pardon, murmurai-je, me penchant pour l’embrasser. »

Et là, il détourna la tête, suivi d’un non catégorique. Ma fierté en prit un coup.

« -Je peux partir aussi, si tu veux, dis-je d’un ton acerbe, le repoussant. »

Pas du tout impressionné, il s’accrocha à mon cou et entoura ma taille de ses jambes, pas réellement conscient de sa virilité nue contre mon ventre.

« -Harry, je viens de me réveiller, et je ne me suis pas lavé les dents, expliqua-t-il d’un ton moqueur.

-Ce n’est pas un raison, répondis-je, vexé.

-Si, quand même un peu.

-Mais je m’en fiche, Louis… S’il te plait. »

Il releva la tête et posa chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« -C’est bon, tu es content, Styles ? demanda-t-il avec un rire.

-Je voulais plus, mais je m’en contenterai. »

Je serrai mes bras autour de son corps frêle, m’imprégnant de sa chaleur.

« -Alors, on fait quoi aujourd’hui, Harry ?

-On a une heure pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner, notre douche, puis je te ramène chez toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Liam a appelé. Lui et Zayn arrivent à 14h00.

-Je n’ai pas envie de partir…

-Moi non plus, Louis, mais c’est juste… Je ne sais pas.

-Ca te dérange qu’ils me voient chez toi ?

-Non, ce n’est pas ça, c’est juste que je ne saurais pas quoi leur dire.

-On peut très bien leur dire la vérité.

-Leur dire que tu m’as fait l’amour comme une bête ?

-On peut ne pas donner les détails, rit-il.

-Tu as raison. Donc ?

-Je vais d’abord prendre une douche. Après, on verra. »

Sa chaleur me quitta et il sauta du lit, me laissant observer la magnifique courbe de ses hanches et de ses fesses. Il contourna le lit et ramassa ses affaires, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain.

« -Louis ? l’interpellai-je, essayant de ne pas montrer la nervosité dans ma voix.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

-Je me demandais, étant donné que tu vis seul maintenant, je me disais que peut-être tu pourrais emménager chez moi. Je sais qu’il y a qu’une seule chambre, mais je pourrais dormir sur le canapé, et… »

Il secoua négativement la tête et je me mordis la lèvre.

« -Ecoute, Harry, j’aurais bien aimé, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Après la nuit qu’on vient de passer, et tout ce qu’on a pu se dire, ce n’est pas d’un colocataire dont j’ai besoin, et je ne veux plus dormir seul, tu comprends ? »

Il me sourit et je me fis une danse de la joie mentale.

« -C’est oui, alors ?! m’exclamai-je.

-A la seule condition que tu dormes avec moi tous les soirs. Tu viens maintenant ?

-Où ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Prendre une douche. »

Il accentua ses paroles d’un clin d’œil et je me précipitai hors du lit pour le plaquer contre le mur et l’embrasser sauvagement. Liam et Zayn attendraient.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

« -Tu veux un thé, Lou ?

-Non, un chocolat chaud, s’il te plait. Avec du miel et trois sucres. »

Je soupirai et le maudit intérieurement de ne jamais prendre un gramme avec toute la quantité de sucre qu’il ingurgitait. J’aurais déjà pris dix kilos, moi.

J’attrapai deux tasses et m’activai à ma tâche, le regardant pendant que nos boissons chauffaient. Il était assis sur le canapé, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Il se rongeait les ongles, signe de nervosité chez lui, et regardait d’un air absent _Pretty Woman_ qui passait à la télé. Je sus d’amblée que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Je pris nos tasses et me dirigeai vers le salon, le rejoignant. Il se décala et je lui tendis son chocolat chaud, il fit un signe de tête pour me remercier. Il me donna sa couverture et attendit que je m’asseye sur le canapé pour s’installer entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse, sa tête reposant contre mon épaule. J’entourai nos corps de la couverture et je le sentis trembler contre moi.

« -Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Lou ? demandai-je, appuyant mes lèvres contre ses cheveux.

-Rien, qu’est-ce qui te fait dire à ça ?

-Tu trembles et tu te ronges les ongles, ce qui traduit une grande anxiété chez toi, expliquai-je en souriant.

-Je ne peux plus rien te cacher, n’est-ce pas ?

-Non, bébé, je te connais beaucoup trop maintenant. Allez, dis-moi.

-J’ai peur, Harry. Je veux dire, pour demain.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus qu’on le fasse ?

-Si, bien sûr que si, mais… Ils ont prévu de la neige pour demain, et peut-être que les invités ne pourront pas venir. Et on ne sait même pas si le traiteur va pouvoir nous livrer demain matin. Et puis, ma famille accepte mal notre relation et j’ai peur qu’ils ne t’apprécient pas et qu’ils ne s’entendent pas avec ta famille, parce qu’ils sont vraiment ouverts dans ta famille, hein, Harry ? Et je veux vraiment que tout soit parfait, tu comprends ?

-Lou, arrête de t’inquiéter pour rien.

-Pour rien ?! s’énerva-t-il. On parle de notre mariage, Harry, pas d’une beuverie entres potes. »

Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse avec colère, et se détacha de moi, boudeur. Je soupirai et m’allongeai sur le canapé, l’entrainant dans ma chute.

« -Justement, Louis. On va se marier. Tu ne vas pas gâcher le plus beau jour de notre vie en stressant pour des choses futiles, non ?

-Mais, Haz, imagine…

-Louis, s’il te plait. Demain, je deviens Harold Edward Tomlinson, et j’en suis tellement fier. Je n’en ai rien à foutre si ta famille ne m’apprécie pas ou si la neige bloque le trafic demain. On va se marier, putain. Peut-être que nous sommes trop jeunes, après tout, je n’ai que dix-neuf ans, et peut-être qu’on le fait trop rapidement, mais putain, Louis, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux. Tu sais, j’ai toujours voulu trouver cette partie de moi qui me manquait, et je t’ai rencontré, et j’ai su que c’était toi la seconde où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Je suis tellement comblé. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas, c’est comme si ma vie avait enfin un sens avec toi, et peut-être que ça parait con de dire ça, mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de ton rire, de tes blagues stupides, de ton odeur, de l’horrible manie que tu as de laisser trainer tes fringues sales par terre. Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi, en fait. Je t’aime tellement, Louis, je t’aime tellement que ça m’en fait mal, tu comprends ? Je ne sais pas si tu ressens ça aussi, mais lorsque quelqu’un s’approche de toi, c’est comme si je ne me contrôlais plus, j’ai une boule de fureur en moi et je voudrais crier au monde entier que tu m’appartiens. Parce que tu es à moi, Louis, rien qu’à moi. Et demain, j’ai enfin l’occasion de déclarer que tu es mien à jamais devant nos proches. Alors, tu vois, ton traiteur, je n’en ai rien à battre. »

Il releva la tête et me regarda, le menton posé contre mon torse, la bouche entrouverte. Je me sentais libérer d’un poids.

« -Tu ne m’avais jamais dit ça, murmura-t-il, rougissant légèrement.

-C’était le moment ou jamais, je pense, dis-je avec un petit rire.

-Je t’aime. »

Il m’embrassa doucement et je goûtai le chocolat sur ses lèvres.

« -Louis ?

-Hum ?

-Tu sais, demain, enfin, en fait… J’aimerais une dernière fois comme étant Harry Styles.

-Tu ne veux pas attendre notre nuit de noces ? rit-il.

-Non, je ne veux pas.

-Comme la première fois, alors ? murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

-Comme la première fois. »

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu :)


End file.
